Control
by LMarie99
Summary: Makayla 'Kai' Boatman's second life began the day she died. She was just on her way home from work, only to be attacked by this man that had great power. He fed her his blood and the next thing she knew, she died. So, in order to protect the people she loved, including a certain older Gecko brother. After years of not seeing one another, what do you think will happen if they do?
1. Control

I do NOT OWN From Dusk Till Dawn. I only OWN Makayla 'Kai' Boatman.

 ** _"_** ** _The day is incomplete_**  
 ** _The thoughts of total defeat_**  
 ** _I don't know what is happening to me_**  
 ** _Or if I'll die, 'cause I just never sleep_**  
 ** _You awoke into my night_**  
 ** _You could see the madness in my eyes_**  
 ** _I've lost control, please save me from myself_**  
 ** _I've lost control, please save me from myself_** ** _."_**  
 **Song for Intro & Description: "Insomnia"**  
 **By IAMX**

 **INTRO**

* * *

"Kai, what happened? Why did you...Why did you leave me?"

"Seth, something happened to me that night I left, something horrible. If I tell you, you will hate me even more than you already do."

"I don't-I don't hate you, Kai. No matter how hard I have tried to, I can't seem to hate you. I just want an explanation."

"It's a long story. A long and painful story that has haunted my mind ever since I left everything behind."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Seth, it _is_ that bad. Now, are you _really_ ready to learn the truth? To find out what I _really_ am?"

* * *

 **DESCRIPTION**

 _Makayla 'Kai' Boatman's second life began the day she died. She was just on her way home from work, only to be attacked by this man that had great power. He fed her his blood and the next thing she knew, she died._

 _When she woke, she had this hunger and was still in the place where she was murdered. A woman tried helping her, but when Kai touched her skin, she felt relief and continued to do so as the woman began to shrivel up in front of her. When she was done feeding, she saw what she did to the woman, in horror at what happened. She didn't understand what that man did to her. She didn't know what to do._

 _The only thing that she did know, was that she couldn't put her family at risk. Her friends. The man that she loved._

 _So, she left and never looked back._

 _What happens when she stumbles on a liquor store on her way to get answers across the border? What happens when she sees the man she had loved all those years ago? The one that she hadn't seen since she died?_

 _Well, you'll just have to find out in..._  
 **"Control"**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope that you like this idea because I love it. I wanted my new character Kai to be a Psionic Vampire, who feeds off of the energy and the lives of their victims. I looked it up and it seemed really cool. She's going to be a total badass too.**

 **Dedicated to EVERYONE who loves From Dusk Till Dawn and my Baby Seth!**

 **PLEASE favorite, follow and leave a comment on what you liked so far!**


	2. CAST AND PLAYLIST

**CAST**

 **Candice Patton** as _Makayla 'Kai' Boatman_

 _"I USED TO BE HUMAN"_

 **D.J. Cotrona** as _Seth Gecko_

 _"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH"_

 **Ian Somerhalder** as _Sinbad Calder_

 _"I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU"_

 **The rest of the Cast** as _themselves_

 _"WE'RE A TEAM"_

* * *

 **PLAYLIST**

 **i.** Insomnia by IAMX  
 **ii.** Uranus by Sleeping At Last  
 **iii.** What Is Love by Jaymes Young  
 **iv.** Revolution by Diplo  
 **v.** Wires by The Athlete  
 **vi.** Pacify Her by Melanie Martinez  
 **vii.** Consideration by Rihanna  
 **viii.** Hearing by Sleeping At Last  
 **ix.** Locked Out Of Heaven by Bastille  
 **x.** U.R.A Fever by The Kills  
 **xi.** Control by Halsey  
 **xii.** Wildfire by Demi Lovato  
 **xiii.** No Answer by Amber Run  
 **xiv.** Let It Matter by Johnnyswim  
 **xv.** Too Bright by Perfume Genius  
 **xvi.** Into The Night by Madeline Juno  
 **xvii.** Burn by Cody Crump

* * *

 **This story is now called "Control" instead of "Insomnia".**


	3. EPIGRAPH

**EPIGRAPH**

* * *

 _"I don't_ _know what I'm doing anymore._  
 _I try and try and try,_  
 _but it seems no matter what I say,_  
 _or what I do,_  
 _my trying is never good enough_ _._ _"_

 **\- Me**


	4. ZERO: DEATH AND SECOND CHANCES

I do NOT OWN From Dusk Till Dawn. I only OWN Makayla 'Kai' Boatman.

 ** _Makayla/Kai's POV_**

 **DALLAS, TEXAS, 2006**

"See you tomorrow, Jane!" I called out, giving the older lady a smile. She gave me one in return, waving her hand towards me as I put on my jacket and headed towards the door. Thank goodness I get to go home and go to sleep and stay in my bed. Working at a hospital for over half of the day is tiring.

"See you tomorrow, Makayla! Tell the beau I said hey!" She called out, causing me to laugh at the name she called Seth. She has been calling him that ever since she met him a few weeks ago. I'm happy that she likes him. She is like a mother figure for me.

"I will, Jane. Bye." I laughed, walking out the door. I shivered when the wind hit my face, pulling my jacket closer to me. It's a miracle that it was finally cold in Houston. Usually it is hot here no matter what. I guess it was the perks of living in Texas. Bipolar weather every damn day.

As I walked down the side walk, I pulled out my phone and called Seth with a smile on my face. It's been a day since I've talked to him, with me being busy with work and all. The phone ringed two times before I heard his voice.

 _"Hey, baby."_ Was the first thing he said when he answered the call. My smile grew into a love struck one, continuing my trek to my apartment.

"Hey, baby. I just wanted to let you know that I was on my way home from work. My bed is calling my name already." I told him with a laugh at the end, running a hand through my hair. He hummed on the other side of the phone, clearing his throat a bit.

 _"That's good. And I know what else you call out in your bed"_ He stated seductively. I blushed deeply, clearing my throat. Seth Gecko, you minx. "Anyways, a _re you sure you don't want me to pick you up? I don't like the thought of you walking home by yourself despite you live by the hospital."_

"I'll be fine, Seth. I'm like 5 minutes away. If it will make you feel better, I'll call you when I get home. Deal, _Clyde_?" I comforted, teasing him a bit at my nickname for him. He laughed, causing butterflies in my stomach. I shook my head, laughing at myself when he makes me feel like this.

 _"Deal,_ ** _Bonnie_** _."_ He teased right back, pausing when a sound was made on the other side of the phone. I heard Seth's brother, Richie, in the background. _"Hey, I need to let you go. Richie needs to talk about something. Remember, call me before you go to sleep tonight."_

"Okay, bye. I love you." I softly stated, looking down at my feet for a second.

 _"I love you too. Bye."_ He replied, making my heart skip a beat at the tone in his voice. When he hung up the phone, I placed my phone in my back pocket. I continued my trek home, and as I was about to get there, I felt like someone was watching me. Turning my head, I saw that no one was there. My eyebrows furrowed, feeling confusion and panic fill within me. I shook my head. It was nothing. Yeah, it was nothing.

"You're delusional, Kai." I muttered, shaking my head at my paranoia. When I turned back around, about to continue walking, I was grabbed from behind. A scream was about to escape my mouth, but it was covered immediately. I tried fighting my captor off, but it was no use. They were too strong.

"You'll be a perfect edition in the future. You'll thank me later, _Selene_." The person, a man, whispered in my ear. Why did he call me Selene? Oh god, he's going to kill me. My eyes widened when he cut his wrist and placed it in my mouth. I screamed, trying not to drink the blood, but it was too late. After taking the two forceful gulps of this psychopaths blood, he turned me around quickly to face him. A gasp escaped my throat when he shoved the knife that he used to cut his wrist with into my heart. "See you soon, Kai."

My eyes closed, falling to the ground when he let me go. The last thought on my mind other than the agonizing pain was Seth. The man that I had been in love with for about 2 years. I thought of our first meeting, our first kiss, our first date, our first time making love. My thoughts were of only him. That I loved him so much.

I released my last breath and let myself fall into the darkness.

* * *

 _Gasp_

"Oh my god, are you okay? I thought you were dead!" I heard someone say in panic. I groaned and opened my eyes to see a woman that I didn't even know. Where am I? Aren't I supposed to be home?

"What happened?" I groaned, placing a hand on my head as my head began to pound and my throat begin to burn. My body felt drained, feeling this unknown hunger. My eyes closed, feeling my body begin to burn.

"I don't know. I was on my morning jog and found you here on the ground covered in blood. Do you need me to take you to the hospital? Is that your blood?" She asked in a rushing tone, placing a hand on my arm. When I grabbed her wrist in return, I felt a gasp of surprise when I felt relief. I gripped the woman's hand tighter, not understanding what was happening. It felt amazing, no, _I_ felt amazing. It felt pleasurable and it was like I could taste it.

The only thing I wanted, was more.

"Agh!" The woman yelled, trying to get me to let go of her wrist, but my grip didn't budge. When I felt myself become satisfied after a moment, I sighed in pleasure. That felt amazing. My eyes opened and moved to gaze towards the woman, but to my horror, the woman looked as if she had been sucked dry. A cry escaped my mouth, letting go of her wrist to back away from her.

"What did I just do?" I whispered to myself, feeling tears fall from my eyes. What's wrong with me? A second later, I felt memories of last night come back to me. A man, blood, and a knife to the heart. More tears fell from my eyes when I realized what had happened. "No, no, no no. I'm dead. I'm supposed-I'm supposed to be dead. What-What am I?"

I'm dead. That man, that murder killed me and turned me into this. The question is, is what am I? Will I kill someone else? Will I hurt my family, my friends...my Seth?

No, no. That won't happen. I won't let that happen. I won't hurt them.

Quickly, I got up from the ground and ran back to my apartment. The scary thing was, was that I arrived at my house a moment after I started running. My mouth dropped, looking around to see no one on the street. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth when I realized that it was dark out.

When I unlocked the door, I immediately ran to my bathroom, and stripped out of my clothes to be free from the blood that was on me. Sobs escaped my throat as I watched the bloody water go down the drain. Memories of me taking that woman's life kept on hitting me badly, causing me to sink to the floor, my sobs becoming louder.

The worst thing about it all... Was that I loved the feeling I got when I killed her. The thought of wanting to do it again and again. I'm turning into a monster.

When I was done, I dried myself off and put clothes on. After doing that, I grabbed a duffle bag and started shoving clothes and stuff that would need, stuff that I would miss. After that, I grabbed a piece of paper and began writing a letter to Seth. Telling him that I was sorry and that my leaving was for his own good, that I would be alright and hopefully, I will see him again.

No, that we **will** see each other again and that I love him with everything I had.

I stood from the doorway of my home and sighed in sadness. I'll miss this.

"Goodbye." I whispered to myself, before walking out the door.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter of "Control"! I enjoyed writing it and I feel bad for Kai. And, for Seth since the only way she could say goodbye to him was by a letter. After what happened to her and when she killed someone, she knew that she couldn't risk hurting the people she loved. More so, Seth. If she said goodbye to Seth, she knew that he would try and talk her out of leaving, so, that's why she didn't say goodbye to him, FYI.**

 **PLEASE VOTE, FAVORITE AND COMMENT OF WHAT YOU OIKE ABOUT THE CHAPTER AND WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS! GOODNIGHT!**


	5. ONE: HOME

I do NOT OWN From Dusk Till Dawn. I only OWN Makayla 'Kai' Boatman.

 ** _Makayla/Kai's POV_**

 **DALLAS, TEXAS, 2010**

It's been four years since I left my friends and family and Seth. My boyfriend, my best friend, my partner. I missed him more than anything. It's been so long since I have seen him and I crave him more than anything. But, I didn't want to hurt him or possibly kill him since I've become this-this monster.

For the past four years, I have been traveling all over the world trying to find answers, when the sun was down at least. To find out what I was and what I could do beside sucking the life out of people just to satisfy the hunger inside of me. So far, when I made it to New Orleans, I found a witch there. Yeah, witches _are_ real. She was hesitant on talking to me at first, but she did when she realized that I was utterly confused at what had happened to me and that I didn't know what I was.

She did some witch kind of tests on me and then when she touched my hand, it was like the whole world froze in her mind. She stared at me with slight horror, pulling her hand from mine instantly. She had begun to chant and my head felt like it was being stabbed over and over and over again. Vision like things began to fill my head of the past, of what I was. What I was capable of.

Psionic vampire.

A psionic vampires, are also known as energy vampires, are vampires who drink the souls of mortals. Both male and female, which is very rare. Found all across the world, they drink by placing their mouth on or near the victim's and inhale, or touch like I did with that woman in the alley and my other...victims. They have all the qualities of a normal vampire though of course lacking the blood drinking factor. According to legend, they can drink the entire soul of one person in one go, or they can take small amounts of life force over time, though most choose the former option. It is said that only some ancient talismans, such as the Egyptian Ankh (symbol of life, death, immortality, and resurrection) can protect mortals and faith in those are shaky. Unlike being bitten by a blood vampire, it's often hard to tell how the victim died, as they have no bite marks. However it's often said that if a psychic searches their last brain waves, they can detect terror, horror, fear, etc, but no memories.

After I had figured that out, I had passed out. The witch stood in front of me with a grim look on her face and a ring in her hands. She told me that she saw that I had goodness inside of me and that I didn't deserve what had happened to me. So, she gave me a ring that would prevent me from burning in the sunlight and that she knew someone that could help me. I thanked her after she handed me the address of the person and took the ring.

The man that she sent me to went by the name of Sinbad. He was, also, a psionic vampire and has been one for over a hundred years. Anyways, when I met him, he was kind to me. He was a bit crazy and a goofball, but he was serious when he wanted to be. He became my best friend. He has helped me a lot for the past three years. He helped me learn control and feed without killing anyone. I haven't had a slip up for the past two years or so, which surprised both Sinbad and I. I seemed to have more self control than I thought. That's when I realized that I could do this. That I could be where my home was.

With Seth.

That's where I was going at to at the moment. I told Sinbad that I would call him after I saw Seth. He had reassured me that whatever happened with Seth, that I always had a home to go back to. That made me happy that he thought of me as family, which I thought of him in return. He's been there for me that no one else has ever before.

When I reached Seth's apartment, I walked up the steps. This was it. I was going to see Seth again. Along with his brother Richie, who was like a little brother to me, strangely.

"I can do this. I can do this." I repeated to myself in reassurance. I took a deep breath as I made it to the door, seeing some of the paint chipped off on the sides. I quickly ringed the doorbell before I could change my mind, my heart beating harshly against my chest. Minutes seemed to pass and no one has answered the door. I sighed and moved to leave, until I heard the door open behind me.

"Sorry for not opening the door. I was getting dressed." I heard a woman's voice say from behind me. I froze before turning around to see that it was indeed a woman standing there. What caught my attention that got my heart stopping was when I saw her wearing a shirt that I had given him after we started dating. "Oh, my god."

"Hi, I'm-" I started to introduce, but before I could get any further, I heard a familiar voice call out to the woman.

"Vanessa? Who's at the door?" Seth's voice called out, causing me to freeze. The woman glared at me, a glare that could've killed me on the spot.

"Nothing, babe. It's just an old lady asking for sugar." She called out, smirking a little when she said _'babe'_. I winced slightly, figuring out that she did know who I was. "Just go back to bed. I'll be there soon."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." He stated back, a sound of a door shutting inside of the house. She stepped outside the door and closed it, making sure that it wasn't loud enough so Seth would hear.

"If it isn't Makayla Boatman. The girl who left, leaving Seth broken." She sneered, getting close to me. I stayed where I was, pushing back the tears that were beginning to appear in my eyes. "Why are you here after four years?"

"I wanted to see Seth. That's all you need to know." I answered shortly, crossing my arms over my chest. She scoffed and pressed a finger to my chest, making me give her a glare this time. She shouldn't touch me.

"As if fiancé, I have a right to know." She stated, causing my eyes to widen in shock and hurt. Fiancé? "Yeah, you heard right. We're getting married, _sweetheart_. So, why don't you just turn around and go back to where you ran to."

"Well, _sweetheart_..." I sneered back in return, standing closer to the bitch. We stared each other down, our hands on our hips. "I will leave _after_ I see Seth. I didn't want to leave him, you know. It wasn't my choice. It hurts me to know that I hurt him."

"You made the choice to leave him. He had just barely gotten over you when we met. He was so hung up on you that he had lost himself. Not even his crazy brother could help him. I was the one there for him. I helped him forget you and if you just show up and appear once more, you will hurt him again. Are you really sure that you want to hurt him even more than you already have?" She questioned, her voice softening a bit. My eyes began to burn once more, pulling back slightly so she wouldn't be able to see the tears that were building up in my eyes.

"I love him." I whispered loud enough to where she could hear. Her eyes narrowed a bit, but the soft look on her face stayed.

"If you really love him, then let him go, Makayla. Let me make him happy." She told me, staring into my brown eyes with her crystal blue ones. I took a shaky breath, beginning to think over her words. Maybe she is right. I made the choice to leave in order for him and my family to be safe. I left, he started over. I guess, this is goodbye. I will never see Seth again.

"Okay. I'll leave. I want you to have something." I pleaded, pulling necklace that was around my neck. It was a cross necklace, the one he had given me on our one year anniversary. It belonged to his mother. He wanted me to have it because he thought that we would eventually get married and start a family. She stared at me in surprise, gently taking the necklace that I held out to her.

"What is this?" She questioned, staring at the cross.

"It belonged to Seth's mother." I answered softly, making Vanessa loom up at me in shock. "He gave it to me because he thought that we had a future with one another. To start a family. I think, since now that you and him are getting married, you deserve it."

"Makayla, thank you." She whispered, giving me a small smile. I gave her a fake one back, looking back down at the necklace that had been mine for the past six years. "You don't know how much this means to me. What should I tell Seth when he sees that I have this?"

"Tell him that it was a gift from a fr-friend." I stuttered slightly, shuffling a bit. She nodded her head and held the necklace close to her form. "Please take care of him for me."

"I will. Goodbye, Makayla." She said solemnly, opening the front door.

"Goodbye, Vanessa." I said, turning around to rush away. Tears were falling down my face as I walked down the sidewalk, blurring my vision. Suddenly, my body hit someone else's, causing me to get out of my daze.

"Hey, watch out-Kai?" I heard a familiar voice ask, causing me to freeze a bit. I looked up and saw that it was Richie, who was staring at me with wide eyes. Mine did also, taking a step back.

"I think you got the wrong person. Sorry." I muttered out. I moved to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed his face and stared straight into his eyes. "You will forget that I was ever here. You will think of me just a stranger that bumped into you. That's it. You understand?"

"I understand." He stated in a monotone voice. Before he could say anything else, I disappeared within a blink of an eye.

* * *

"Kai, you're back! How was-" Sinbad said happily, until he saw the look on my face. It turned dark when he saw the tears and my puffy nose. "What happened? Did Seth do something to you?"

"No, no. He-He moved on. I should be happy that he is now happy, but it-it hurts. Please make it stop, Sin. Please." I sobbed, falling into his arms. He hugged me back tightly, pulling me inside the house. He sped us over to the couch and sat the two of us down. He held me for what seemed like hours, until he pulled away. His eyes met my puffy ones, wiping away the leftover tears that rested on my face.

"I'm going to get you something to drink. Stay right here and don't do anything stupid." He stated, giving me a pointed look. I understood what he meant. Vampires, including us, could turn off our emotions. It was just a switch that was in the back of our minds, a switch that was tempting me at this very moment. I knew that I shouldn't feel the need to turn it off, but realizing that I would never see the man that I loved more than anything, who was my home, starting up a new life with someone else really did a number on me.

"Hot chocolate with whip cream, marshmallows and a little kick of bourbon?" I asked in a quiet voice, making Sin smile.

"Of course. What else?" He laughed. I smiled slightly as I watched him walk into the kitchen. I grabbed the blanket from the arm of the couch and wrapped it around me, staring into the space in front of me. Soon, Sinbad was back with my drink in hand along with some cookies. "Here you go, m'lady."

"Thank you, mind sir." I teased, grabbing the drink and made to grab the cookies from his hand. He made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled them away from me slightly. "What?"

"If you think these were yours alone, then you must be mistaken." He said, taking a seat next to me. We stayed quiet, me drinking my hot chocolate and him eating the cookies. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

"He moved on, Sin. He has a fiancé and is over me. I, also, gave his fiancé the necklace." I told him after a moment. His eyes widened in shock, placing the plate on the table and grabbed the cup from my hand, putting it on the table as well.

"The necklace that he gave to you, the one that was his mother's?" He gasped, looking down at my neck to see that it wasn't there. His eyes turned sympathetic, pulling me into his chest when he saw tears build up in my eyes again. "Oh, Kayla."

"I know. I-I need to let him go. But, I don't want to." I sniffled, crying into his chest. He just let me cry, rubbing my back soothingly.

"You'll be okay, Kayla. You will always have me to be here when you fall. You're my best friend after all." He said. I looked up from his chest and gave him a thankful smile.

"You know I love you right?" I asked, moving to lean my head against his shoulder.

"Of course I do."

"Please don't leave me." I whispered, placing a hand on his. He nodded slightly, gripping my hand back.

"I won't. I promise you."

What Kai and Sinbad didn't know was that that promise would be broken sooner than they hoped.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hoped you liked the new chapter and I am so sorry that it ended up like this. It was sad and I feel bad for Kai. She just wanted to see Seth again, but sadly, life isn't that easy. Her as a psionic vampire, is like the vampires off of TVD except she doesn't feed off of blood. I didn't make up the information about these kind of vampires, I got it from a website on google.**

 **What did you think when Kai met Vanessa? When she saw Richie and compelled him to forget?**

 **Do you like Kai's relationship with her mentor/best friend Sinbad?**

 **What do you think is going to happen between Sinbad and Kai after that last sentence?**

 **PLEASE vote and leave a comment if you liked the chapter and or any of the questions above!**

 **LOVE GUYS!**


	6. TWO: BROKEN MEMORIES AND PROMISES (1)

I do NOT OWN From Dusk Till Dawn. I only OWN Makayla 'Kai' Boatman AND Sinbad Calder.

 _ ** Makayla/Kai's POV**_

 **DALLAS, TEXAS - MAY 5, 2004**

 _"Okay, mom. I'm on my way home now. Stop worrying." I reassured her as I began to rush home, my phone pressed against my ear. Ugh, why did I have the late shift for work? I had to study for my finals coming up and get some sleep that I haven't had for what has seemed like months._

 _As I began to walk across the road, I saw lights heading right towards me. I turned my head to see a car heading my way at full speed. My eyes went wide and I wanted to pull away, but it was like I was frozen in a state of shock, staying put in my place. Suddenly, I felt a strong force pull the two of us out of the way._

 _"Are you alright?" The man asked in a husky voice. I looked up as I breathed heavy, my eyes widening even more slightly at how attractive he was. He had dark brown hair with brown eyes that could make anyone fall into. He muscular and a little bit of a stubble. All in all, I was kind of glad that he was the one that saved me from that moving car. "Miss, are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah-Yeah, yes. I am, thank you." I breathed out with a relieved smile. "You saved my life. I don't know if I could ever repay you for that."_

 _"You're welcome." He replied, looking into my eyes. "I was just doing what anyone else would've done. But, if you want to repay me, why don't you tell me your name?"_

 _"Wow, handsome and a flirt. Cute." I answered, teasing the guy in front of me slightly. He laughed a bit, pulling away from me a little bit to get a better look at me. "Fine. My name is Makayla, but you can call me Kai."_

 _"It's a good to meet you, Kai." He stated with a smirk on his lips. "My name is Seth."_

 _"Well, Seth. I guess this is goodbye. Unless..." I trailed off, a small smirk growing on my face. Seth raised an eyebrow at that._

 _"Unless what?" He asked curiously._

 _"Unless you want to walk me home and maybe you want to get a coffee sometime?" I questioned a little nervously. He laughed a bit, looking down before looking back up at me. "Or, you can let me walk away and we can never see each other again."_

 _"We can't have that, can we?" He teased. I laughed a bit when I saw the look on his face, gazing down at my feet. I felt him place a hand under my chin, making my eyes meet his. "I'm going to walk you home and hopefully you'll let me take you out tomorrow. Okay?"_

 _"Okay." I agreed. Our eyes were still locked together. It felt like time was standing still. When I realized what was happening, I pulled away, breaking the moment between us. He cleared his throat and nodded his head to the side._

 _"Shall we?" He asked, gaining a nod from me._

 _"Yes, we shall."_

* * *

 _"Thank you, for taking me home." I told him as we walked up the steps to my house. He nodded and gave me a smile. "And, for saving my life. If it weren't for you, I don't think I'd be here right now."_

 _"I couldn't just stand by and watch someone as beautiful as you possibly die." He teased. I gave him a look, causing him to sigh. "I would've saved you either way."_

 _"I'm sure you would, Seth." I nodded, giving him a small smile. When I placed a hand on the doorknob, I felt him grab my other hand. I turned to see him looking at me with a small smile on his face. "What?"_

 _"Could I get your number and take you up on getting a coffee tomorrow?" He asked curiously. I smiled, looking down at my shoes before I looked back up._

 _"Yes, I'd like that. Can I have your phone?" I asked, pulling my hand out of his and off of the doorknob. He nodded and grabbed his phone from out of his pocket, placing it in my open hands. I quickly put in my number and sent myself a text message so I could save his number. "Here you go. So, I'll see you tomorrow, Seth."_

 _"I'll see you tomorrow, Kai." He stated, taking his phone from my hands. I gave him one last smile before opening my front door, walking inside. After I closed the door, I sighed dreamily, a big smile on my face._

 _I have a date!_

* * *

 **DECEMBER 24, 2004**

 _"Come on, Seth! We're going to be late." I called out to him as I fixed my hair in the mirror by the door._

 _"I'm almost done, babe!" He called out, making a light laugh escape my lips. It's been six months since Seth saved my life and since we've been together. Our date went great and just kept on going on more of them. Soon, Seth just asked me to be his girlfriend. I got to meet his brother, Richie, about two months after we started dating. He seems cool, but there's this feeling I get around him. I don't know what it was, but it made me conscious._

 _Anyways, this is going to be Seth and I'd first Christmas together and I'm really excited about it. My family loves Seth. Especially my mom, which is understandable because have you seen my amazing sexy ass boyfriend? Ugh, I love him. Wait...love?_

 _"I'm ready. Let's get on going before you dad hates me even more." I heard Seth say, bringing me out of my thoughts. Oh yeah, my dad doesn't really like Seth because..I don't really know why. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"_

 _"Nothing." I answered, feeling Seth's arms wrap around me, looking at me through the mirror. "Just thinking about you."_

 _"Well, I'm honored." He smirked, placing a kiss on my cheek, causing a smile to grow on my face. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Kai."_

 _"Thank you, baby." I turned, wrapping my arms around his neck as his continue to hug around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and leaned into the kiss, tightening my grip around his neck slightly. We missed for another minute or so before we pulled apart. The two of us stared at another, dazed._

 _"Kai, I-" Seth started to say, until we heard a knock on the door. He groaned in annoyance as I laughed, pulling away slightly. "I'm guessing that's Richie."_

 _"It is me. Come on, we need to head to Makayla's house before her dad decides to come after us." He called out from outside the door. Seth groaned once more, resting his forehead against mine._

 _"Yeah, we better get going." I smiled, placing a peck on his lips, pulling away fully and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it and led me out the door, showing Richie who looked nice. "Hey, Richie. Ready for some Boatman homemade recipes?"_

 _"From what I hear, they're amazing. So, I guess so." He shrugged, causing Seth to give him a slight glare at his tone. I laughed and pushed his shoulder slightly._

 _"Hey, don't judge till you try it." I told him, locking my apartment door. I walked past the two brother, rolling my eyes when I heard Richie hiss in pain as Seth hit him. When we reached the car, I unlocked the car doors and tossed the keys to Seth. He caught them easily and gave me a wink before getting inside._

 _I saw Richie roll his eyes slightly, but gave me a small smile when he caught me looking. My eyebrow rose in confusion, wondering what was up with him. I just shook the feeling away, getting in the passenger seat, buckling up. Seth turned his head to look at me for a second, giving me a look that I couldn't describe. It made my heart beat faster._

 _"You ready?" He asked with a small smile._

 _"Yeah, lets go." I answered, turning away from him when he started the car. Soon, we were off._

* * *

 _"Hey, can I borrow Kai for a moment, Mrs. Boatman?" I heard Seth ask my mother as her and I were talking. I gave him an amused smile when my mom scoffed at him._

 _"Seth, how many time do I need to remind you that you can call me Diana?" She scolded, placing a hand on my shoulder. He apologized quickly, turning to look at me with a somewhat urgent look. "And, of course."_

 _"Thank you, Mrs-Diana." He quickly stated when he saw the pointed look that my mother gave him. I laughed lightly, standing up from my place on the couch. He placed my hand in his, leading me to the back door. Once we were outside, Seth turn around to look at me, the lights on the patio shining beautifully._

 _"Is something wrong?" I asked, giving him a smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his immediately wrapping around my waist._

 _"No, I just need to tell you something before I am interrupted again. I just-I just don't know how." He stuttered out, causing worry to run through me._

 _"What is it? You're scaring me." A worried look on my face. He sighed, placing his forehead on mine, closing his eyes._

 _"Kai, these past six months have been the best months of my life. You're amazing, you're beautiful, you're smart. When I think about you-no you have been on my mind since we met, when I saved you. You just drive me fucking insane. Kai, I-I love you." He said, opening his eyes to look into mine. My eyes went wide, feeling my mouth drop a bit. "I love you so much. I just needed to get that out and if you don't-"_

 _Before he could finish his words, I got on my tippy toes and placed my lips onto his. He froze in surprise before kissing me back. He took one of his hand from around my waist to place it on the back of my neck. I pulled back after a moment, panting slightly when my eyes met his._

 _"I love you too, Seth." I breathed, causing a big smile to grow on his face. He pulled me close and kissed me again, the kind that made my body feel weak. It seemed like we were going to kiss forever, until I heard Richie call out to us._

 _"Hey, not on the patio. I know you guys are together, but still." He called out, causing Seth and I to pull a part. The two of us gave the younger Gecko. He raised his arms in surrender immediately. "Before you kill me with your gazes, you should be thanking me. Kai's dad was about to walk out here and would have killed Seth to see him almost assaulting his daughter."_

 _"Richie." Seth growled, running his free hand through his hair. I gave Richie a nod, knowing that he was right. My dad would have went mental._

 _"Thanks for the heads up. We'll go inside in a minute. I'm betting that Nina would be happy with your presence." I teased lightly, causing him to freeze at he name of my cousin who continuously threw herself at him. Ever since she met Richie, it had grown humorous to see Nina run after Richie, who in return ran from her._

 _"Oh, god. I thought she wasn't-" He started to say, until another voice rang out._

 _"Oh. My. God. Richie?!" I heard Nina call out, making his eyes widen in fear. Seth and I laughed as Richie ran away to hide, my cousin not that far behind._

 _"Nina will be the death of him." Seth said, turning to look at me._

 _"Who knew a 15 year old girl could be persistent to be with your brother who is only 4 years older than her." I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder. He nodded, tightening his grip around my waist. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too." He whispered, lifting my chin up slightly to place a small kiss on my lips. I smiled into it, making the kiss last a bit longer before pulling away. "I can't wait until we're alone."_

 _"Patience is the key, Mr. Gecko." I winked, pulling out of his arms. He gave me a small pout when I walked towards the door, causing a laugh to escape my lips. "We don't have time for your cute pout. We need to get inside."_

 _"Alright, and I'm not cute. Also, I wasn't pouting." He argued, walking towards me. I scoffed and shook my head at his words._

 _"Keep telling yourself that, babe." I laughed, squealing a bit when he pulled me to him, claiming my lips with his own. I moaned slightly, kissing back almost instantly. He was the one to pull away, leaving me panting for air._

 _"Hey, we don't have time for you to pout." He mimicked my words, making my eyes narrow. I pulled away from him and followed him inside the house._

 _"Whatever." I scoffed, teasing a little bit. He just laughed and placed his hand in mine, pacing our fingers together. We were walking for a couple of minutes until I saw the man that was my father. I felt Seth tense up, looking down at me in slight panic. If anything scared Seth, a guy who was tough, strong, and brave, it was my father._

 _"What do I do?" He whispered urgently when he saw my dad walk towards us._

 _"Just smile and nod and everything should be okay." I whispered back to him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. When my dad reached the two of us, I gave him a somewhat fake bright smile. "Dad! Hey, you're here."_

 _"Of course, this is my house after all, princess." He laughed, pulling me away from Seth, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back before pulling away, staring up at him._

 _"How's everything been? I haven't seen you for a couple of weeks." I asked, wrapping my arm around Seth, who stood still as my dad stared him down._

 _"Well, I've been good. It would've been good to see you earlier than two weeks if this guy would let you go from his hip." He laughed sarcastically, making everything turn awkward. Seth and I laughed humorlessly with him, starting to feel uncomfortable at my dad's words._

 _"I'm sorry, sir. If I would've known-" Seth started to say, until my dad cut him off._

 _"Don't worry about it, Gecko." Dad stated sternly. I glared at him, feeling angry about the way he was talking to Seth._

 _"Dad, stop. This is supposed to be a nice night. Please, play nice." I pleaded. He looked down at me and when he saw the look on my face, his eyes softened a bit._

 _"I'm going to go find, Richie. I'll see you later." Seth told me, rubbing his hand up and down my back soothingly. I looked up at him with a sad look._

 _"Seth..." I trailed off, watching as he let go of me to find his brother. I sighed and looked up to see dad shake his head. "Can't you at least try to get along with him?"_

 _"Makayla, he's a tool. He's not good for you." He said strongly. I pursed my lips and shook my head. Why can't he see that Seth is a good person and that I love him for who he is? That I can make my own choices and believe me when I say that Seth is a good man._

 _"Seth is a good man. He is amazing and he is someone that I love. I love him, dad. Can't you see that you're the only one that doesn't like him in the family?" I asked, his eyes widening when I brought up the 'L' word._

 _"I know what's best for you. And, Gecko...Gecko is not the best for you. He is going to break your heart and leave you broken." He argued. I just looked at him in disappointment, done with his accusations about Seth. I have tried everything for the past four months to get my dad to like him. But, it seems like my dad is so strongly against me being with a guy that may have made some bad mistakes in the past._

 _"You know what? I'm done trying to get you to see the man that Seth is. Until, you realize that Seth is going to be in my life and learn to accept that, I'm not going to see you. I'm sorry." I said solemnly, walking away. He called out to me, but I just kept going. When I didn't see Seth or Richie, I rushed to the bathroom and got inside. I locked the door and felt tears start to fall._

 _Why couldn't my dad just be happy for me? Why is it that everything I say or anything that I do, he has to judge me and my decisions? I, finally, find someone who makes me happy and loves me for me, and my dad says that he's a bad person and that he will break my heart. I guess he turned bitter after my mother and him got a divorce when I was just a little over two years old. Throughout the first 16 years of my life, he was manipulative and controlling and crushed my dreams left and right. We didn't talk for a while after I let everything I felt about him crash down when we had a huge fight when I was just 16._

 _He didn't attempt to make contact with me, until a couple weeks later. We didn't officially make up until I was like 18 years old. Now, I'm 20 and feel like I'm going through the same situation I was in 4 years ago._

 _I sniffled, walking towards the mirror. Mascara was running down my face, my eyes red and puffy. A mess. I looked like an absolute mess. Looking down, I grabbed some tissues and began to clean myself up._

 _Knock, knock, knock_

 _"Kai, it's me." I heard Seth's voice from outside the door. I froze slightly before continuing to clean underneath my eyes. "Your mom told me that you ran in here and that your dad upset you."_

 _"I'm-I'm fine." I stuttered, cursing myself when I did._

 _"Please let me in, baby." He pleaded, tapping against the door lightly. I sighed, sniffling a bit when I turned towards the door. Leaning forward slightly, I unlocked the door and opened it, letting Seth inside. His eyes widened when he saw me, sadness and anger appearing in them. "Oh, Kai.."_

 _"I know I should be used to my dad acting like this, but I can't help it. I just want him to see that you're an amazing guy who means the world to me, but-" I started to rant, stopping when Seth pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt myself begin to shake and heard Seth start to whisper sweet nothing things in my ear._

 _"I'm so sorry, baby. Maybe I should talk to him." He suggested, pulling away enough to look in my eyes. I sniffled and shook my head. If I couldn't change my dad's mind, then not even Seth can._

 _"No, Seth. He won't listen." I argued, shaking my head. He sighed, resting his forehead on mine. "I just want to go back home and sleep in your arms and forget everything."_

 _"If that's what you want. We can go. I'm sure Richie would want you to because of Nina." He laughed lightly, trying to make me laugh. It worked when the thought of a scared looking Richie running away from a 15 year old girl entered my mind._

 _"Thank you." My voice whispered, placing a peck on his lips. He nodded and moved to place a kiss on my forehead. "I'm gonna go to the car so I don't run into my dad, okay?"_

 _"Okay. I'll get Richie and we'll leave as fast as we can." He nodded, placing the keys in my hands. We hugged one more time before we walked out of the bathroom. I rushed out of the house, saying a quick bye to my mom. I unlocked the car and got inside._

 _After about 2 minutes, Seth and Richie were rushing towards the car. My eyes widen at who was chasing them out of the house._

 _My dad._

 _"What the hell?" I asked Seth as he jumped in the passenger seat, while Richie jumped into the back seat. "Seth-"_

 _"Drive!" He yelled out, seeing that my dad was getting close to the car. I jumped before doing as he said, driving off quickly. From what I could see in the rear view mirror, I could see my dad running after the car, fury written all over his face._

 _"Seth, you better tell me what just happened. Now." I told him, wanting to know why my father was running after them._

 _"Your Dad ambushed me and it got heated when Seth found me. Seth got mad in return and defended your honor and shit. That's when your dad started to run after us." Richie answered, causing my eyes to widen. What?_

 _"Are you serious? What did he say?" I questioned in shock._

 _"You know, the usual thing that father's say whenever they don't like their daughter's boyfriend. Which then turns on their younger brother." Richie said once more, Seth not saying a word. I turned my head to look at Seth for a second, seeing a worried and dazed look on his face._

 _"Seth, are you okay?" I asked worriedly._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine." His facial expression staying the same. I sighed, turning back to face the road, focusing on driving home._

 _"Okay. I'm sorry that he did that to you guys."_

 _"It's not your fault, Kai." Seth told me, facing me now._

 _"I know."_

* * *

 _"Baby, are you sure you're alright?" I asked. When we got home, it was just silence as Richie got in the front seat of the car and drove off to his and Seth's place. Worry began to fill me because this was really weird of Seth. He was never usually quiet. What could my dad have said to Seth to affect him this much?_

 _He looked up at me from the edge of the bed as I walked towards him in a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts. My hands moved to rest on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist._

 _"Kai, am I holding you back from your family?" He asked somewhat quietly. My eyes widened at his words. What the fuck? What was he talking about?_

 _"What? No of course not." I argued immediately. I shifted my hands to rest onto his cheeks, making him look into my eyes. "Is this about the argument with my dad?"_

 _"Of course it is. Ever since we got together and what your dad had said, he made me think about things." He said, making me scared._

 _"What kind of things?"_

 _"I feel like I'm holding you back from your family and just everything." He admitted. I gasped and shook my head immediately._

 _"Seth, baby, you aren't holding me back. I love you." I argued sadly. He sighed and pulled away from me, making my hands fall. "Seth.."_

 _"What if me loving you isn't enough? I'm-I'm-" He started to say, until he saw the look on my face._

 _"You're what, Seth? You're 'bad' for me?" I questioned, feeling my eyes water at his words. Him loving me wasn't enough? "You know that I love you, and I know you love me. What do you want? Do you want this?"_

 _"...I don't know." He stated after a moment. My body moved back, feeling as if I had been hit by him. Oh my god, this wasn't happening._

 _"Wow..." I trailed off, feeling my eyes begin to water. He cursed under his breath, standing up to walk towards me. I shook my head when he moved to touch me. "No. If you don't know what you want, then maybe we should take a break."_

 _"No, Kai, I-" He started to say, but I just shook my head._

 _"No, Seth. If you're gonna let my dad get in the way of us, then what's there to say?" I questioned, beginning to walk away from him. I felt him grab onto my wrist, causing me to cry out and cry out, "Let go of me. Please."_

 _"I'm so sorry, Kai..." He trailed off, letting go of me. I just shook my head and ran to my bathroom. I locked the door and slid down the door. Silent sobs escaped my mouth, my whole body shaking. I heard Seth curse and hit a few things in my room, but at the moment, I didn't care. After like 30 minutes, I heard the front door open and close, signaling that Seth left. That made me cry out and sob even louder._

 _How could this have happened? This had been the happiest day of my life and now...It had to be the worst._

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I have been working on this chapter for like a week. This was obviously an eventful chapter, like at first it was just all fine and rainbows and then it was all cute and lovely and then it crashed and burned.**

 **I am sorry at what happened at the end of the chapter, but just hold onto the fact that she is still with him two years later. You will love and maybe hate the next chapter! Sorry!**

 **PLEASE favorite and follow both me and the story, and comment what you liked about the chapter! LOVE YOU MY LOVES! P.S. Please don't comment "update" or "pls update" or anything like that. Please give me a reason to update the next chapter:)**


	7. THREE: BROKEN MEMORIES AND PROMISES (2)

I do NOT OWN From Dusk Till Dawn. I only OWN Makayla 'Kai' Boatman.

 _ **Makayla/Kai's POV**_

 _"Come on, Makayla. You can't wallow in here forever." My best friend, Ashley, told me, trying to pull the covers from over my head. I whined and tightened my grip on the covers. "Makayla, let go!"_

 _"No! Leave me alone!" I cried out, yelling out when she jumped on top of me. "Get off of me Ashley or I swear I will kill you!"_

 _"No! You have been in here for too long. It's been a week since you and_ _him_ _broke up. You haven't even got up from the bed once. That includes not changing a shower, ya nasty." She mentioned, looking at me in slight disgust at the last part. I sighed, pushing her off of me and sat up from my bed._

 _Like Ashley said, I have been in my bed for the past week since I sort of ended things with...Seth. I'm basically heart broken that he didn't think that we were worth it because of my dad. Oh, how I dislike that man so much at the moment. He ruined the only good thing that I had. The man that I loved._

 _The thing that hurt worst was that Seth hadn't even tried to contact me. I know that I need my space from him because of what happened, but I just wish that he fought back harder. He could've said that he loved me and that he didn't care what my dad said. He could've said anything, but he didn't. The thing that hurt more was I still love him despite what happened. He's my first love after all. I've dated in the past, but they were barely anything. I didn't want to let a guy distract me from my studies, or it was just that I didn't really like them. Seth changed all that._

 _"I know, Ash, but-It hurts. I still love him." I whispered, placing a hand on my chest. She sighed, placing her hand in my free one. "Why couldn't he answer if he wanted this, our relationship...Me?"_

 _"I don't know, Kayla." She answered softly. I gripped onto her hand, trying to push the tears back. "Hey, why don't we go to a bar or a club or something and drink our hearts out? It's New Years Eve and we need to have do something. You can't stay in his bed and wallow in self pity anymore."_

 _"Okay. Just let me get in the shower." I nodded, letting go of her hand and placed the hand from my chest down. She got off the bed and I followed her in suit. My legs were a bit wobbly, having not stood up for a while._

 _"Thank god." She whispered in relief. I glared at her and caught her eyes. Her eyes went wide and placed a fake smile on. "I mean, okay. See you in the living room and then we can get ready at my place."_

 _"Hmm." I hummed, giving her one last glare before walking into my bathroom. I took off my clothes and stepped inside the shower. Warm water hit me when I turned the knob, feeling amazing on my skin. I let the warmness consume me, letting my thoughts run._

 _Seth. I wonder how he is doing with all of this. Is he affected the same way that I am? Does he regret what happened, what he said?_

 _Stop. Don't do this to yourself, Kai. You are going to go spend time with your best friend and get drunk and have a great time. Most of all, stop talking to yourself. Oh god, I'm going crazy._

 _I shook away my thoughts and washed my hair and my body and my face. When I was done, I turned the water off and wrapped my hair in a towel. I, then, wrapped a towel around me and stepped out of the shower. My feet led me to the fogged up mirror and I used my hand to wipe the fogginess away. I stared at myself in the mirror, looking at the dark circles that rested underneath my eyes._

 _A mess. I looked like a mess. And, sadly, that's exactly how I felt. A mess._

 _"You okay in there?" I heard Ashley call out, knocking on the door a bit. A small smile crossed my face at the concern in her tone._

 _"Yeah. I just got out." I called out, then heard her walk away. With that, I dried myself off and began to get ready for the night ahead of me._

* * *

 ** _Seth's POV_**

 _"Seth, get your ass up from that couch and take a shower for Christ sake." Richie told me as I sat in front of the TV with a beer in my hand. Beer cans scattered the table in front of me, showing all that I had drunk in the past week since Kai and I..._

 _"Why? What's the point?" I questioned emotionlessly, staring up at my little brother. He gave me a hard look before grabbing the beer from my hand quickly and turned off the TV. My eyes widened in shock and then anger rushed in. "What the fuck, Richie?"_

 _"Get off your ass and stop acting miserable. You and Kai split up okay. Get over it. There are many other girls-" He started to say, until I got up as rushed at him. He seems to let me shove him against the wall, holding him by the throat._

 _"Shut the fuck up! You don't have any idea what I'm feeling right now. You don't know anything." I yelled, looking into his eyes. He pushed me away, breathing heavy when he got his breathing back._

 _"Okay, I don't. But I do know that you can't just sit on the couch and waste yourself away on booze. And, because it's New Years Eve, were going out tonight. So, get a shower and get ready." He ordered, giving me a pointed look. I gazed up at him in slight shock and disbelief. "Did I fucking stutter? Go!"_

 _"I'm going!" I yelled out in frustration, beginning to make my way to my room. "Damn."_

 _I ignored the chuckle that escaped Richie and moved towards where the shower was. I know I shouldn't be moping around like a heartbroken boy, but can you blame me? I just lost the love of my life the same day I fucking confessed to her my love for her. I fucked up. Bad._

 _Maybe, maybe I can take my mind off of it when Richie and I go out. Take my mind off of the shittiest mistake I have ever made._

 _After I got out of the shower, I stood I front of the mirror and put on a strong face. "You can do this. You're going to have a great time and get shit faced and forget about everything." I motivated myself._

 _"Who are you talking to in there?" I heard from outside the bathroom. I groaned, rolling my eyes at the sound of my brother._

 _"No one. I'll be out in a minute." I called back to him, continuing to stare at myself. I took a deep breath and put my game face on. "Everything will be fine."_

* * *

 ** _Makayla/Kai's POV_**

 _"You look hot!" I told Ashley, gaining a bright smile. She stood in front of me wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a see through shirt that showed her black tank top and an appropriate amount of cleavage. She wore her hair in wild and sexy curls and her make up looking just amazing. All in all, my best friend looked like a total hottie._

 _"Thank you!" She exclaimed. When she looked at my outfit, she looked sad. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "I just wish you'd let me choose your outfit."_

 _"I think I look great." I argued. I wore my hair in waves and a maroon v neck shirt, the black straps in front of my bra showing. My skinny jeans clung onto me nicely, filling in my curves, a black choker around my neck and black heeled combat boots. I made sure that my make up didn't look too extravagant and with a berry lip. I thought I looked good, Ashley on the other hand..._

 _"Okay, fine. At least we're only going to a bar and not a club." She mumbled. I gave her a glare, scoffing a bit, but half of it was in amusement._

 _"Calm down, Ash. You'll have guys falling over you."_

 _"Yeah, and you too." She winked. I shook my head, remembering that the only guy I wanted to fall for me was Seth. "Come on. Just because Seth and you are broken up-"_

 _"A break." I cut in, gaining a look of disbelief and humor._

 _"Who are you two right now? Ross and Rachel?" She asked with a laugh. I narrowed my eyes at her. Despite all this happening with Seth and I's relationship, something inside me knew that we would be together again. Weird I know, but not impossible. "Okay, okay._ _Rachel_ _, you ready to get shit faced?"_

 _"As I'll ever be and call me Rachel one more time and I will hide all of your makeup." I threatened, joking a bit. Her eyes widened in horror, pointing at me in shock._

 _"You wouldn't dare."_

 _"Try me." I smirked, turning around to grab my things. Ashley scoffed from behind me before grabbing her things and soon, we were on our way to the bar._

* * *

 ** _Seth's POV_**

 _"How exactly are you even in here?" I questioned my little brother as we sat at the bar. He just gave me a smirk, lifting his glass towards me. "You have like two years left."_

 _"That's the power of fake id's." He whispered. I 'hmm'ed, taking a long drink of my bourbon. "Plus, it's New Years Eve. Do you really think they'll check thoroughly?"_

 _"Maybe." I muttered, watching as some girls looked at Richie and I with lust and interest. "Those girls are looking at us."_

 _"Who?" Richie asked, turning to the said girls. They raised their glass' to us and giggled. I rolled my eyes and turned away while Richie just ate it all up. There was only one girl I wanted at the moment... "Oh, we should definitely go over there and talk to them. Maybe get their numbers and you know-"_

 _"You go right ahead. I'm going to stay here." I told him, pointing to where I was sitting. He gave me a look that showed disbelief and annoyance. "I'm serious."_

 _"You need to have fun. Come on. Being with someone else doesn't mean anything. You are not cheating or anything." He pointed out. I just shook my head, gaining an irritated sigh from him. "Fine, your loss."_

 _I gave him a fake smile and motioned towards the two girls. He smirked and patted me on the back before heading towards them. The two giggled when he got to them, immediately starting to talk. I just shook my head and turned away. Just going to get shit faced. That's all I want._

 _"Hey, Seth!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned my head and saw some friends of mine. I put a fake grin on my face, standing to my feet when they got closer. "What's up? Haven't seen you in what seems like forever. How's your gal?"_

 _"Yeah, long time. We're not really-we're-" I stumbled, trying to figure out what this meant. Were we on a break or were we done?_

 _"Damn, that's sucks. You know what we need to do? Get drunk and have a bomb ass time before the new year." He cheered loudly, causing the guys to agree loudly. I nodded and put a smirk on my face. "Hey, bartender, a round of shots please. Keep them coming."_

* * *

 ** _Makayla/Kai's POV_**

 _"It's freezing. Why didn't you tell me it was going to be this cold?" I shivered, rubbing my hands up and down my arms. Ashley just laughed an shook her head. It wasn't a surprise that it would be cold in Texas on December 31, but it had been like 90 degrees earlier today. Ugh, I hate Texas weather._

 _"You'll be fine, Kayla. We're literally almost there." She reassured, pointing towards where the bar was. I sighed, beginning to walk faster, causing Ashley to laugh at me. When I made it to the door, I looked through the window. What made me stop in my tracks, caused my breathing to stop for a moment._

 _Seth._

 _He seemed to be cover in water and very drunk. He shook his body and began to take his white shirt off. My eyes widened, his body making me fall into a daze._

 _"What's wrong-woah." I heard Ashley from behind me. I knew that she saw Seth, who just cheered alongside his friends. "You know, we can go somewhere else-"_

 _"No. It's fine. I'll be fine." I reassured her, but it seemed like I was only reassuring myself. She nodded and laced her arm through mine. She walked in first with me following behind. I was kind of thankful that Seth didn't look my way. Maybe I could do this. I wanted to talk to him, but then his words hit me._

 _ **"You're what, Seth? You're 'bad' for me?" I questioned, feeling my eyes water at his words. Him loving me wasn't enough? "You know that I love you, and I know you love me. What do you want? Do you want this?"**_

 _ **"...I don't know." He stated after a moment.**_

 _I shook the memory away, focusing on what was going to happen tonight. I was going to ease my mind and forget about everything with Ash by my side. At least I would always have her._

 _"Is that Richie?" Ashley questioned, pointing to the left. I followed to where she was looking at and the sight made me want to gag slightly. There Richie was making out with two girls, who obviously didn't mind taking turns with the young Gecko. That was definitely a sight that never wanted to see. Especially since he was 19 and those girls seemed a bit older than me._

 _"Yep. I think I need a drink. A strong one." I told her, dragging her with me to the opposite end of the bar from where Seth stood, still wet and shirtless with a smirk on his face. "Make that a lot of drinks."_

 _"Yes! But, are you sure you don't want to leave and go somewhere else?" She questioned seriously. I smiled at the concern in her tone._

 _"Ash, I'm fine and I love that you're concerned for me. But, really, there is no need." I answered her question before turning to the bartender. The man stood behind the bar with a slight smirk on his face as he stared Ashley and I down. "Would you mind getting my friend and I some shots, fireball shots to be exact."_

 _"Of course, but are you sure that you can handle it?" He teased a bit, leaning forward towards me. I gave him an innocent smirk and leaned a bit closer to him. If this manages to get us free drinks then, oh well._

 _"You have no idea what I can handle." Smirking, pulling away. He gave me a wink and left to go get us our drinks. I turned to see Ashley looking at me in shock and in amusement. "What?"_

 _"Nothing. I just remembered you saying that you weren't interested in meeting guys here." She stated innocently. I laughed and felt eyes on me. I turned to see that it was Seth. Our eyes met and suddenly everyone went away. It took a moment for me to snap out of my daze, giving him one last look before turning back towards Ashley. "Ooh, look he's back."_

 _"And, here are your fireball shots." The bartender said, placing a small tray that rested the shots. My eyes widened when I saw that there were six of them. I am so not going to remember anything after tonight. "I'm Luke. And you are?"_

 _"Makayla." I answered before motioning towards Ashley. "This is my best friend Ashley."_

 _"What such beautiful names for a-some beautiful woman." He said, giving Ash and I a smirk. I blushed a little bit, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. Okay._

 _"Thanks." Ashley thanked before giving him a look to leave. He cleared his throat and gave me one last look before walking to another costumer. Her eyes landed on me and gave me a big smile._

 _"What?" I asked in confusion._

 _"That guy likes you!" She squealed, gaining a shush from me. I don't need everyone to know my business. Or, at least, Seth._

 _"His name is Luke and no he doesn't." I argued, grabbing me a shot and placed another one in front of her. "Now, lets drink."_

 _"Fine." She huffed, picking up the shot glass. "To new beginnings and a happy new year."_

 _"Cheers." I said, clinking my glass with hers before drinking the shot quickly. Hot burning cinnamon burned my throat and tastebuds as it ran down throat. Oh, god. I made a face and put the glass down. "Oh god."_

 _"You're so weak." She laughed. I gave her a look, watching in disbelief when she barely made a grimaced. "Girl, I've been drinking this since I was in high school. You get used to it."_

 _"Okayyy." I dragged out, picking up another shot._

* * *

 ** _Seth's POV_**

 _"Hey, isn't that your girl over there?" Matt asked, pointing behind where we were. I turned and my eyes widened when I saw that it was her. She sat next to her best friend Ashley as they sat at the bar. My eyes watched as the guy bartender walked up to them. Something went through me when I saw him look at Kai more than Ashley, seeming to be interested in her._

 _Jealousy ran through me when I saw her lean forward with a smirk on her face. Is this her way moving on? When did she even get here?_

 _When the guy left with a smile on his face, I turned back to Kai. It seemed like she knew I was looking at her because she turned around and our eyes met. My breath caught in my throat as we stared at one another. Sooner than I wanted, she looked away and began to talk to Ashley._

 _"Yeah. Hey, I'll be right back." I told Matt, walking towards where I knew that Richie would be, but not without grabbing my over shirt since my under one got wet from when the guys poured water on me. He didn't seem to be close to the bar so I went towards the bathroom. Disgust ran through me when I heard moans coming out of the girls bathroom. I clenched my fist and knocked on the door. "Richie?"_

 _"Oh dammit." I heard him curse along with two other voices. I cursed under my breath in disgust. Is he really attempting to get it on in the restroom of a bar? "What the hell do you want, Seth?"_

 _"Just get out here, I need to talk to you." I stated. I heard whines coming from the two girls he was with. A few minutes passed before he walked out with his clothes messed up a bit. I rolled my eyes and motioned to the side. He rolled his eyes in annoyance before following after me._

 _"What is so important that you had to take me away from my almost three way?" He questioned. I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest._

 _"Makayla is here." I answered simply, gaining a look from him. "This was supposed to be a care free night and now because of you getting me out of the house, I see my-my I don't even know."_

 _"Really? That's why? Just man up and just pretend she is not there because you're too much of a coward to talk to her." He stated._

 _"How can I when I still love and miss her?" I questioned desperately._

 _"Then go and sweep her off her feet. Get her back." He told me with a sigh. "Just apologize for what you said and show, tell her how much you love her."_

 _"Wow, I thought you didn't like Kai and told me that there were other girls?" Surprise running through me at Richie's words. He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes._

 _"It's not that I don't like her, it's just that it's been the two of us as long as I remember. With her coming in the picture made me feel...jealous I guess. You're good for her despite what you think. Forget what her dad told you. He doesn't know anything about you and how you are with Makayla. Plus, from what I've heard, Kai hasn't talked to her dad since Christmas Eve." He answered simply. My eyes softened at his words. Wow, I never thought about how Richie felt about this. If I had known..._

 _"Wow, Richie-" I started to say._

 _"You're welcome. Now, go get your girl back." He cut in, giving me a smile. I gave him one back and pulled away to walk towards where I knew Kai was. When I made it to where I was in sight of where she was, I stopped immediately._

 _There stood Kai in the arms of that bartender. Staring into each other's eyes. I growled and made my way over there. As I walked closer, she looked away from him and saw me. Her eyes widened at the angry look on my face, pulling away from the guy immediately._

 _"Seth-"_

 _That's when all hell broke loose._

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope that you liked the chapter. I decided to make this into three parts before the big chapter! Are you guys excited that Kai will see Seth again? Also, I hope that you liked that this chapter was divided into both Seth and Kai's POV. If you didn't, I'm sorry!**

 **The guy that plays Luke is Charles Michael Davis who is in The Originals. He will only make an appearance in this chapter and the next one. He is just one of those guest characters and all that jazz.**

 **PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND COMMENT! It would be greatly appreciated! Also, please don't comment 'please update' or something along those lines.**  



	8. FOUR: BROKEN MEMORIES AND PROMISES (3)

I do NOT OWN From Dusk Till Dawn. I only OWN Makayla 'Kai' Boatman AND Sinbad Calder. 

**_Makayla/Kai's POV_ __**

 _"Girl, I'm cutting you off." Ash told me as she watched me drink my fifth fireball shot. I giggled drunkenly and pulled back before she could take my sixth one. Luke from behind the bar laughed at my antics, watching the scene play out in front of him._

 _"I thought the whole point of coming here was to have fun and get drunk." I slurred, pointing a finger at her before taking the shot. I slammed it down on the counter, causing a loud noise to come out and the class to shatter on impact. A laugh escaped my lips at the sight. Wow, I'm powerful. "Oops."_

 _"Kai, you're cut off." Ashley stated in a harsh tone before looking towards Luke. "I'm so sorry, I'll pay you to buy a new one."_

 _"Hey, its no trouble. It's on me. Just make sure that she doesn't drink anymore." He told her with a light laugh, grabbing a small dustpan out to clean the mess. I watched as he came out from behind the counter to where Ashley and I were sitting, motioning us to move out of the way. I scooted my chair back and watched as he cleaned the mess, his muscles bouncing slightly. He was actually pretty attractive, but there was someone else on my mind._

 _"You know, you're pretty cute." I told him drunkenly, resting my elbow on the bar and rested my hand on my hand. He laughed and shook his head, making his way back to throw away the glass. "I'm serious."_

 _"I've been told once or twice." He smirked, walking back towards Ashley and I. I moved to stand up, but ended up tripping over my feet. He quickly caught me and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. I gasped, my eyes meeting his as my places my hands on his hard chest._

 _"Woah." I stated, staring into his eyes. I quickly shook it off and laughed awkwardly. "I guess Ash was right. I've had too much to drink."_

 _"Yes, you have." He agreed, continuing to look down at me. We just continued to stare at one another, and as I made to pull away, I saw someone headed in our way. I pulled my eyes away from Luke's to see that it was Seth and he did not look happy at all. My drunken state went away mostly, my eyes widened, pulling away from Luke as quick as I could so I wouldn't end up tripping over myself again._

"Seth-" I started to say, but he didn't listen. Instead, he yanked Luke away from me and turned him around. Before Luke could even say anything, Seth punched him in the face. 

_Hard._

 _"Seth!" I called out, my eyes widening as I saw Luke fall to the ground, his head turning to look at Seth with anger in his eyes. Luke got up and made to go at Seth, but Seth just punched him again. "Stop! He didn't do anything!"_

 _"Seth, what the fuck?!" I heard Richie call out in shock. I turned to see him rush towards the scene in front of us, attempting to pull back his older brother. "What the fuck are you doing?"_

 _Seth just ignored him and attempted to get back to hitting Luke. I jumped in between the two males, my back to Luke and facing towards Seth._

 _"Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked loudly, my eyebrows furrowed._

 _"He's my fucking problem!" Seth answered angrily, pointing to Luke._

 _"What did I even do to you, man?" Luke groaned out, confused as to why Seth would punch him. I continued to look at Seth with a frown on my face. Nothing happened between us. I may have called him cute and flirted a bit, but it was harmless. It's not like I would have moved onto him and slept with him._

 _"You were moving on my girl." He answered strongly, pointing towards me. His words made my eyes widen in shock, anger and-relief? His what?_

 _"We weren't doing anything, Seth. I almost fell and he caught me." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest._

 _"Well, you did call me cute and stuff-" Luke started to say, causing anger to fire up in Seth's eyes. He moved to head towards Luke again, so I blocked him, putting my hands on his chest._

 _"Hey, hey, quit it." I ordered him, turning my head to look at Luke with a glare. "Not helping."_

 _"Sorry." Luke stated, a bruise forming on his cheek._

 _"What's happening here?" I heard a man's voice ask. We all turned to see a guy wearing a tag that said 'manager'. I cursed under my breath, here we go. The manager looked between Seth, Luke and I before a look crossed his face. He pointed towards Seth and I before saying, "If there's one rule in my bar, it's no fist fights. You two, out. Mr. Jordan, clean yourself up and head home. You're done for tonight."_

 _"What?" My eyes widen at his words. I was getting kicked out because of this. I just shook my head, knowing that whatever I said wouldn't change anything. "Fine."_

 _I gave Seth a glare and gave Luke an apologetic look before walking turning to Ashley. She looked bummed out, so I sighed and shook my head as she got up._

 _"You can stay. I'll get a cab. I'll text you when I get home." I told her. She started to protest, but stopped until she stopped when she saw the look in my eyes._

 _"Why do you seem so calm right now?" She asked quietly, pulling me to the side farthest away from everyone. I gave her a small smirk, pulling out a bottle from my bag. She looked at he bottle and her eyes widened in shock before a smirk of her own grew on her lips. "You little conniving bitch. You were faking it."_

 _"Yep, and you fell for it." I smirked even more, placing the bottle back in my bag. My eyes turned to see that Seth was staring at me as he walked out of the bar, my heart beating a bit faster. Shaking my head, I turned to look at Ashley with a small smile. "I better leave before the manager throws me out. Stay here, I'll be fine."_

 _"Are you sure?" She asked in concern._

 _"Yes. Cross my heart." I reassured, making a cross over my heart to make an effect. She laughed and pulled me into a hug._

 _"You better text and call me." She ordered, pulling away to give me a pointed look._

 _"Yes sir." I stated, walking away before she could hit me. I was walking out of the place and pulled out my phone, until I heard a voice from behind me._

 _"I can give you a ride home." Seth's voice rang out. I froze before turning around to see that he was leaning against the wall. A scoff escaped my lips and shook my head, beginning to walk away from him. "Hey, wait."_

 _"No. I don't talk to guys that beat up someone in a bar." I argued, stopping to turn and stare at him with a frown on my face. "That was a dick move, by the way."_

 _"Hey, can you blame me? His arms were wrapped around you and you two were staring at one another as if you were each other's world." He snarled, walking closer to me. I just stayed where I was, looking up at the man in front of me._

 _"So what? I'm not your girlfriend." I threw in his face, making him wince slightly and his eyes to harden._

 _"Maybe not, but you're mine." He stated, making my eyes widen. Again with the possessive thing. "Kai, I want you back."_

 _"What?" I asked in shock, my eyes widening. My mind went haywire, before I realize what was happening. Instead of being happy, I was angry. "No, no you don't get to say that. Not after what happened."_

 _"Kai-"_

 _"You know that my dad wants to ruin everything I love and you still listened to him. You basically told me that he was right. That you were a bad guy and that we weren't worth it. Did you know how that made me feel?" I asked, feeling my eyes begin to burn. His eyes dimmed a bit, a sad look crossing over his face. "It hurt me. You hurt me and just after you told me you loved me. I love you, Seth, and I asked you if you wanted this, wanted me. And, do you know what you said? I don't know. That is just as worse as saying that you don't want what we have."  
_

 _"I made a mistake. After I realized what I said I wanted to take it all back. But, then, I saw how you looked and you walked into the bathroom and just cried. I didn't know what to do, so I left to give you space." He tried to justify his actions on leaving. I understood that he wanted to give me time, buts that's not all I wanted._

 _"I wanted you, Seth. I was hoping that I would see you outside the door and you weren't. You were just gone." I cried, feeling tears fall down my face. "I needed you and you broke me in a way that no one has done before."_

 _"I'm so sorry, Makayla." He stated, tears filling up his eyes pained look on his face. "If I could take it back, I would've done and said things differently that night I fucked everything up. Please, forgive me."_

 _I cried even harder, placing a hand over my mouth. I knew that we shouldn't be talking here, but we had to talk about this. I knew that we would talk sooner or later, but not tonight. Seth took a step towards me, but I held up my free hand, stopping him in his steps._

 _"I-I want to believe and forgive you, but I can't. You don't know how much I want to, but-" I started to cry harder, until I saw him do something that unnerved thought he would do. "What are you doing?"_

 _There he was, down on both of his knees, holding onto my free hand and some tears falling down his face. I took my other hand off my face, being immediately grabbed by his other hand. My eyes widened in shock, my cries calming down._

 _"You want me to prove to you that I love you?" He asked urgently, making my eyes widen even more._

 _"Yes, but this? You can't just do this." I sniffled, motioning to his knees before looking back at him. His eyes widened at what I was motioning to._

 _"I'm not proposing." He stated quickly, causing relief to fill with me. "I'm trying to make a point that I love you, and someday, I want to spend my life with you. I should've never listened to your dad and I should've never doubted us. I love you, Makayla Kristina Boatman. I can't imagine never having you in my life. Please, give me one more chance." He pleaded, tightening his grip on my hands. I felt a wave a tears come over me at his speech. I nodded my head quickly, causing him to have a passionate look on his face. He quickly stood up and placed his hands on both sides of my face and kissed me the way he did after he told me that he loved me._

 _I kissed him back immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck. His lips were rough but soft at the same time, his tongue molding with mine. It was exhilarating. After a moment, I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his._

 _My eye were closed, trying to catch my breath. I opened my eyes and was immediately trapped by his._

 _"Lets go home." He smiled, rubbing his thumb across my cheekbone. I smiled back, giving him a nod. I unwrapped one of my arms from around neck and placed it over his, turned my head to place a kiss on the palm of his hand._

 _And, after that, we went back to my place and spent our first New Years Eve together. It was the perfect night. If only it could've last forever._

* * *

 **PRESENT: MEXICO, 2015**

 ** _Makayla/Kai's POV_**

"When I said I wanted to take a vacation in Mexico, this isn't what I meant." I told Sinbad as we walked around a market. He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, motioning towards everything around us. 

"Look around you, Makayla. This is where the magic happens." He stated in a 'wonder' kind of tone. I laughed and nudged him off of me. "The wonderful foods, fabric, music and just ughhh. I love this country." 

"Okay, calm down there buddy. Let's just get our groceries and go, alright?" I reminded him, giving the ancient psionic vampire a look. He smirked and moved to lead the way. I rolled my eyes at the cocky man in front of me, turning to look around at the many shops that filled in this place. I turned my head to see a tattoo shop, intriguing me immediately. I had always planned to get a tattoo sometime in my new immortal life. Why not now? "Hey, why don't you get the groceries and I'll meet you back at the hotel?" 

"Why?" He questioned, turning his head to look at me. I nodded towards the tattoo parlor, gaining an 'ah' from him. "Okay, see you at the hotel." 

"See you." I told him with a smile before beginning my trek to get my first tattoo. People glanced at me as I walked past, giving me looks that filled with either lust or just curious glances. I just ignored them and opened the door to the place. Walking inside, the bell ringing to alert the tattoo artist. 

"I'll be just a second!" I heard a females voice call out. 

"Take your time! I can wait!" I called back, looking at the many different tattoo designs. I was planning on getting a date in Roman numerals. 

.XV. 

The day my new life began. I was looking over the different fonts from one of the books when I heard footsteps headed my way. 

"Hi, I was wondering if you-" I started to say, turning around after I placed the book down where I got it from when I saw that it was a man. My eyes widened and stopped talking immediately. What the-? 

"Kai?" He breathed, his eyes widening as he looked at me. No, not now. How-Did Sinbad-Why was he here? I thought he was dead from what the news said. 

"Seth?" I whispered, taking the man I love who stood in front of me. He looked more mature, sexy and was just beautiful. But, he also looked dangerous, which I can tell because he's a criminal now. 

"Is everything alright?" I heard the voice that called out to me before. I turned away from Seth's gaze to see a beautiful woman standing behind him. I shook my head and turned back to look at Seth, feeling my eyes begin to burn. I'm finally seeing him after five years. 

"Yeah, I was just passing through. Wanted to see what kind of work you did here. Now that I have, I have to go. I'll make sure to come later when you aren't busy." I told the woman, giving her one last smile. I gave Seth a nervous smile, giving him a nod. "It was great to see you again." 

Before he could say anything, I rushed out of there. I quickly walked to where I knew Sinbad would be, not wanting to get caught by the Gecko. It wasn't time to see him yet. Plus, that wasn't the place to talk. I'm not ready. 

"Kai!" I heard him call out from behind me, but I just kept on moving. "Kai, damnit stop and so we can talk." 

My breath hitched when I felt him grab onto my bicep, pulling me back to him. He stared me down, seeming to try and figure me out. I opened my mouth to say something when I felt someone come up from behind me. 

"What's going on here?" I heard Sinbad ask in a serious tone. Seth looked away from me to see the man, his eyes narrowing slightly. I pulled my arm away from Seth, stepping closer to Sinbad. 

"You are?" Seth asked timidly. 

"I'm Sinbad, her boyfriend." He stated, causing my eyes to widen and stare at him. I'm his what now? I turned back to Seth to see that he looked as angry as he was when we had that fight at he bar. "Just kidding. I'm her friend. You are?" 

"I'm Seth Gecko mother fucker." He snapped, staring down at me with hard eyes. "I need to talk to you, alone." 

I stared at him in shock. Did he just say that? Sinbad tensed up from beside me, but shook off Seth's words with a laugh, placing his arm around my shoulders. 

"I'll leave you two to it. See you back at the hotel." Sinbad put in before I could argue, patting my shoulder and walked away. I gapped at him, shocked that he would leave. Like, what? 

"Follow me." I sighed, glancing up at my ex boyfriend. He nodded and followed behind me. We were quiet on the way to where Sinbad and I were staying. I was glad and nervous because of it. I had different scenarios coming up in my head. Him screaming at me, which I understand, me losing control and accidentally hurt him, him leaving, me crying and etc. A lot of things could happen once we step inside. I got out my keys once we made it to the door, unlocking it quickly before stepping inside. 

"Make yourself welcome." I told Seth stiffly as he stepped inside. I closed the door after him when he looked around the place. To say, Sinbad wasn't the average guy. He wanted class, but a homey feel to places we stayed at. It was a nice place, two bedrooms and bathrooms, a nice kitchen that was in the same vanity as the living room and other things. I walked ahead of him, moving to sit on the couch. 

He sat beside me, making a wide distance between us. We just sat there for who knows how long in silence. What were we supposed to talk about after the past nine years? My absence? Yes. Him and Richie becoming a robber and killed cops? Maybe. His now fake death? Maybe. 

"Kai.." He trailed off, making many thoughts fall away. "Why?" 

"Why what?" I asked quietly, turning to look at him. He rolled his eyes and stood to his feet, pulling something from his back pocket. My eyes widened when I saw that it was the note I gave to left for him after I changed. "You still-?" 

"Hey, you answer my question first." He snapped, making me wince slightly. "Should I read the letter to refresh your memory?" 

"Seth-" 

_"Dear Seth, if you find this, I'm gone. Something happened that I can't shake. I need to leave and I am so sorry that I couldn't say goodbye. I love you so much and we will see each other again. I promise. Please tell my family not to worry and that I'm fine. Love, Kai."_ He growled toward the end, throwing the note onto the space next to me. I felt my eyes begin to burn once more, swallowing harshly. "It's been nine years, Kai. Nine fucking years. I waited for you to come back, but you never did." 

"You don't understand. I did come back." I argued, shaking my head at his words. 

"Really? When?" He asked loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. I scoffed and ran a hand through my hair. 

"Five years ago." I answered easily, sitting back in my seat. His eyes widened a bit at my words. "I came back after everything was fine. But, I was too late. When I went to see you, there had been a woman there saying that she was your-your fiancé." 

"That was who was at the door. It was you." He said in realization. "No wonder Vanessa took so long to come back inside. And, when she did, she seemed to be kind of pissed and held the necklace that belonged to-" 

"Your mom." I finished for him, looking up at the man. Silent tears began to fall down, but I paid no mind to them. 

"Why didn't you come talk to me?" He asked, looking into my eyes. 

"And butt into your new life that you started? Ruin your happiness? Risk you getting hurt again because of me? I couldn't do that to you." I answered, sniffling a bit. He let out a mock laugh, pacing in front of me. 

"I wasn't happy. I was miserable, Kai. I became the bad guy that your dad talked about after you life. I needed someone to keep my mind off of you." He argued, causing my eyes to widen. 

"So, you were only with her to get me off your mind and are you blaming me for you becoming a robber and possible killer?" I questioned, causing his eyes to widen and a bit of anger was in there. "Yeah, I know about that. I watch the news you know. The Gecko brothers, the dynamic fucking duo. What were you two doing? Those men that died..." 

"You have no right to judge me." 

"Then don't blame me for bringing out the worst part of you for your mistakes." I snapped back, standing to my feet. He stopped and stared at me with anger in his eyes. "Where's Richie, huh?" 

"Don't bring him up." He ordered, moving to stand in front of of me. "Now, why did you really leave?" 

"Something happened, okay? Bad. After it was over with, I couldn't stay at home anymore. I had to leave." 

"You could've called me and we could've left together." He stated, staring deep into my eyes. 

"I know that, but I couldn't risk you getting hurt. That's why I waited four years." I told him softly, looking to the side. 

"But I didn't even get to see you, Kai. You didn't call, text, email, write or anything. Now it's been nine years in total and you look like you didn't age a single fucking day. Why?" He slightly yelled, stepping closer to me. I stayed my ground, not going to let him intimidate me. I know that he would hurt me, but you got to be prepared for anything right. 

"What was I supposed to do? Drag you along and give you false hope? I'm sorry that I was saving you from holding onto to someone that wasn't worth holding on to." I sarcastically stated, ignoring his words about how I still looked as I did nine years ago. He growled a bit, his chest heaving. 

"It would've been better than living in a world where you didn't exist. You were the love of my life and you left me. You were my best friend and then in a blink of an eye, you were gone." He argued right back, getting in my face. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the urge to eat his life force. I didn't want to hurt him. I could never hurt him, besides the sacrifice I made all those years ago. 

"I'm sorry, okay? If I could go back and change what happened, I would, but I can't. Okay. I'm here now."

"Sorry isn't going to fix what happened." 

"I know that, Seth! What else do you want me to say, huh? Do you want me to beg for forgiveness? Sorry, but I know that nothing could fix what I did to you and those I loved. If you knew why, you would understand why I did what I did." I stated, stepping back, feeling the tension between us. 

"Did I do something wrong? Is that it?" He questioned, causing my eyes to widen. What? "Actually, never mind that." 

"No. I didn't leave because of you." I reassured him immediately. "I left because of me. I am at fault at this. Why would you think that you would be at fault?" 

"Because I had asked you to marry me...and you said no." He choked out, causing my heart to hurt. Oh, yeah. He did ask me the year I changed. I love him, yes, but I wasn't ready then. I was 24 years old. I still had school, work, and other projects. My life was always moving. When Seth asked me in most romantic way possible, I wanted to say yes so bad. But, I told him no and explained to him that I wasn't ready despite how we had been together for two years. I told him that I wanted to marry him, but not then and to ask me again when all my school was done. Which, would've been done the week after I was turned into...this. 

"Seth, I didn't leave because of that." I told him soothingly, moving to place a hand on hand, but he pulled it away from me and began to pace again. I ignored the shot of hurt from his actions, but understood. "I want to tel you the real reason why I left, believe me, I want to. But, if you knew, I don't know how you would react." 

"Did you leave because of that Singood guy?" He asked angrily, purposely saying Sinbad's name wrong. I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "Because if you did, then wow." 

"I met Sinbad after I left. I didn't even know he existed when we were together." I argued easily, looking at the angered man in front of me. "Plus, do you really think I would cheat on you?" 

He sighed, shaking his head at my words. "No, I know you wouldn't. It's just-When I got to your apartment and I saw the letter, I didn't know what to think. After I read it, I ran to your room and when I saw that most of your stuff was gone-" 

"You don't know how sorry I am. I didn't want to leave you." I stated sadly, sitting down on the couch behind me. He looked at me with a pained look on his face. "I left keep you safe." 

"Safe from what? I can protect myself." He asked, looking down at me with a confused look on his face. I looked away, down at my hands. Over the past nine years, I've gotten blood on my hands. That's all I see when I look at them really. "Kai." 

"From me." I choked out, closing my eyes. I heard him walk towards me, but I just ignored it. 

"Kai, look at me." He ordered softly, tilting my chin up. I felt tears all down my face as I watched him kneel down in front of me. "Why would you want to keep me safe from you?"

"I-" I started to say until Sinbad opened the door, a frantic look on his face. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Kai. We need to go." He stated urgently, dropping the bags of groceries in arms. I sniffled and wiped my eyes and nose immediately. 

"What happened?" I stood up, walking towards him with Seth behind me. 

"He found us." 

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope that you liked this super long chapter! It look me a whole day to write all of this, I feel accomplished. I was planning on updating last night, but I got carried away and wrote more than I intended to.**

 **Anyways, how did you like reading what actually happened in Kai's view?**

 **Did you like jealous Seth?**

 **Did you like the scene where Kai forgives him?**

 **Did you think Kai let him off too easy or?**

 **How did you feel when Kai and Seth reunited?**

 **Who do you think found Sinbad and Kai?**

 **What's gonna happen next?**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND COMMENT FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE QUESTIONS ABOVE!  
**


	9. FIVE: WANTED

I do NOT OWN From Dusk Till Dawn. I only OWN Makayla 'Kai' Boatman AND Sinbad Calder. 

**_Makayla/Kai's POV_ __**

"No." I breathed out, my eyes widening. No. He couldn't have found us. We had one of the best witches hide Sin and I from him. He shouldn't have even- "That's impossible, Sinbad. He shouldn't have been able to. Eve-"

"Natalie called me. She said that Evelyn is dead, he killed her and broke the protection spell." He quickly answered, grabbing my arm and pulled me towards my room. My eyes widened and my eyes began to burn. He killed Eve? That's how-that bastard. "Get packed up. We're leaving in ten." 

"What the hell is going on?" Seth blurted out, causing us to look at the man who looked confused beyond belief. "Who's after you? Leaving in ten?" 

"The guy who turned her." Sinbad answered simply, sounding a bit annoyed. My eyes widened and looked at Sinbad in alarm. Did he seriously just say that? I didn't get to tell Seth. "It's not important." 

"Turned her-? It's not important?" His eyes widened in disbelief at the older psionic vampire's, looking towards me. I looked away, giving Sinbad a look. He nodded to get my things, his eyes softening a bit. "Kai-" 

"Seth, I think you should go." I stated, not looking at him as I began to walk over to my room. "Before you get hurt." 

"Hurt? Kai-" He called out, following after me. I ignored him, grabbing my duffle bag and started grabbing my clothes from the drawers. My main focus was on getting my things and running far away from here, but it was also on Seth. I just got him back, I'm within reach of him. Now, I'm leaving again so _he_ couldn't find me. 

"Hey, hey, hey." I heard Seth say and suddenly his hands were grabbing my hands, stopping me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. He removed one of his hands from mine and placed it on my shoulder. "I don't know what is exactly happening right now, but you can't leave. Not when I... Not when I need answers. Who's after you and what do you mean by turn?" 

"Seth, things happened. I want to tell you, believe me." I stated, looking up and into the older Gecko's eyes. "But, I can't. If I do, you will get hurt and I don't think I could live with myself if you did." 

"I'm a big boy, Kai. I can protect myself. You know that." He argued. 

"That's what I'm afraid of." 

After I said that, I pulled my hands out of his grip and stared deeply into his eyes. Tears began to burn in mine when I thought about what I had to do. I couldn't risk him being caught in the crossfire. 

"You are going to forget that you ever saw me today. You are going to leave this place and go back to where you are staying. I want you to forget me." I cried softly, compelling him. His face went blank for a moment as a couple tears fell down my face. "Do you understand?" 

"What? No. How could you tell me to do that?" He questioned angrily, causing my eyes to widen a bit. How is the compulsion not working? He's human. I know he is. So how? "Kai!" 

"I don't have time for this. You need to leave." I shook my head, motioning him towards the door. Even though I knew that I didn't want him to leave, he had to. I couldn't risk his life. Tears appeared in my eyes when I did the only thing I could do. "I left for a reason, Seth. I didn't come back to you for a reason, so leave before you get hurt. You're better without me and I am better without you." 

"Wow. Fine, I'll leave." He growled a bit, but I could tell that he seemed hurt. He stormed towards the door and opened it forcefully. I jumped when he slammed the door behind him, shaking the apartment. My eyes shut in sadness when he was gone. We were talking and now all that is gone. All because of the man who did this to me coming back to find me. 

"That was intense." I heard Sinbad whistle from behind me. I closed my eyes, feeling irritated and angered by his words. 

"Fuck off, Sinbad." I cursed. He chuckled a bit as I stalked back to my room. "Why did this have to happen today of all days? Why did you have to bring up that asshole that made me what I am today?" 

"This isn't my fault and you know it." He argued. I turned around to look at him better, seeing the fire in his eyes. "We need to leave tonight before he shows up. I have to protect you." 

"You don't have to do anything, Sin. You may have been protecting me after all these years, but I don't want to see you get hurt or worse killed because of me." I said softly, feeling my anger from before simmer down when I began to walk towards him. "I don't think I could handle that." 

"I'm going to be fine. I promise." He looked into my eyes. He's my best friend and is like a brother to me. He couldn't be looking at me like that. "I'm Sinbad Calder after all." 

"I know." I whispered, pulling away from him. He looked a bit disappointed, but shook it off. "Could we maybe just leave in the morning? I have to see Seth one last time. I owe that to him." 

"Kai..." He trailed off, shaking his head a bit. 

"Please. I need to see at least one last time." I pleaded, staring into his eyes with a frown on my face. He stared at me for a moment, staring at me with somewhat sad eyes. When he sighed and nodded, I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you." 

"Sure. We're leaving right afterwards." He stated, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back, whispering my thanks. "I love you, Makayla. You're the sister I've always wanted." 

"I love you too. You're the brother I've never wanted." I stated with a humorous smirk. He gasped and pulled away, staring down at me, feigning shock. He was about to talk back to me, but I just shook my head and pulled him into another hug. "You know I'm kidding." 

* * *

"Just stay right here, okay?" I told Sinbad, planning on heading to where I knew Seth would be. After we woke up this morning, we put our things in our car and headed backwards to the market we went to the day before. "I'll be back in five minutes." 

"You better. We can't risk anything." He said, staring at me with a strong and worried look. "We can't risk him taking you." 

"He won't." I promised, giving him a small smile. I turned around and walked towards the tattoo place. When Sinbad and I got here, I saw him walk inside, so that's where he has to be. The bell on the door rung when I walked inside, signaling that I had entered the shop. "Hello?" 

I didn't get a response, so I continued forward. My eyebrows furrowed when I heard a commotion in the back. 

What the hell? 

I continued my trek, preparing for anything. What I saw made me gasp and want to close my eyes. It was Seth and the girl from yesterday in a heated pose. She was pressed against the shelf in front of her with his arms wrapped around her. His lips were on her neck, but stopped when he heard my gasp. His eyes looked up towards me, they widened and his arms around the girl went slack. 

"I-I just wanted-I'm sorry." I apologized and made to move away. His eyes widened even more and opened his mouth to talk, until I heard the sound of jiggling from behind me. The girl in his arms paused and looked to where the sound was coming from. Seth looked at me for a moment before quickly grabbing something from the bag in front of him and placed it over the girl's mouth and nose. My mouth dropped and eyes went wide when she fought against him harshly, coming my way as he struggled, but stopped when she passed out. He placed her on the chair and supported her hair with a pillow. 

"Kai-" He started to say, but I beat him to it. 

"What the hell just happened?" I questioned angrily, looking at the unconscious girl. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving?" He questioned right back, anger shining in his eyes. 

"I wanted to say goodbye, but I guess I made a mistake." I answered shortly, my eyes narrowing. He shook his head, walking closer to me. He went to open his mouth, but before he could say anything, I heard the sound of something breaking behind me. I turned around and saw that it came from the other side of the door. "What is happening? What are you doing?" 

"It's none of your god damn business." Seth spat, causing me to turn around and giving him somewhat shocked look. "You need to leave. Why did you even come to say goodbye to me? You left before without saying it, so why couldn't you just bare me the trouble." 

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" I asked sarcastically, but hurt rang through my tone. "I thought that I at least owed you this goodbye since I was so damaged and didn't want to risk hurting you the first time. So, have a nice life, Seth Gecko." 

"Kai." He called out softly, but I just shook my head and walked out of the shop. I knew that there was a passed out girl inside, but I knew in my heart that Seth wouldn't hurt her. Well, I don't know anymore. He's not the same Seth as I remember. Maybe that's my fault. 

"Do you need me to kick his ass?" Sinbad asked with a serious look on his face when he saw the look on mine. I shook my head, frowning a bit. 

"Let's just go." I told him, looking back once more. My eyes furrowed when I saw Seth standing walking out of a hair place with a girl that looked to be 17 or 18. He was holding the bag from the tattoo place. They looked like they won a prize or something, but I didn't think anything of it. "Come on." 

He nodded and lead the way to leave. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and the sound of flesh did as well, the girl screamed. I gasped to see a man had shot a boy in the neck, his blood spraying all over Seth and the girl he was with. Sinbad immediately grabbed me when Seth began to shoot the man that shot the boy, but it seemed like it didn't affect him at all. 

"We're leaving, now." Sinbad ordered, preparing to rush us off, but I shook my head and stayed out as chaos began to breakout around us. Especially since there were more screams and gunshot from where we were hiding. "Makayla-" 

"No. Whatever that man is, he's not human. We have to help." I pleaded, staring into his eyes with a rushed look. He looked like he wanted to argue, so I said, "Fine, you go and get the car ready. I'll stay and help." 

Before he could say anything, I rushed to where the man stood in front of a crouched Seth and the young girl. I hid behind one of the karts, ready to help in anyway I could. 

"Long way from Kansas City, Mr. Gecko." The man taunted. 

"Fuck yourself." Seth immediately sneered, gazing at him menacingly. I leaned forward a bit, catching the girl's horror filled eyes. They widened a bit, but I shook my head and placed a finger to my lips. She nodded non noticeably, turning back to the man in front of her. 

"I want your brother. And the whore!" He spat, making my eyebrows furrow. Richie? What did Richie have to do with this? "You're going to help me find him!" 

My eyes widened in panic when he pointed the gun towards the girl. Oh, shit. No. 

"This one, I don't need." He sneered. I came out in time to see the man that he shot, come back up from the ground and jump on his back. My eyes widened in shock. How the hell was he still alive? 

"Go!" I yelled out to the two when the boy was struggling with the man. They looked up at me as I stepped out, going to help the boy stop the man. Seth looked shocked to say, and stood to his feet. "Now!" 

"What about you?" He called out, pushing the girl to leave. I gave him reassuring look in return. 

"Don't worry about me. Just go!" I called out to him, rushing to stand in front of the man, planning to hold him off as long as I could. When I saw the boys face, my eyes widened. He was a part of the supernatural, he was something that was from the bestiary Sinbad and I found a couple years ago. 

A culebra. 

The man got loose from the boys grip and rush towards me with his gun. I quickly blocked the gun, pushing it to the side and punched him in the face. He grunted and flew back at the amount of strength I put into it. I breathed heavily, crouching to where he was. Before I could do anything, he grabbed me and threw me to the side. I gasped in pain when I went through a wall, pieces of the wall falling all around me. I rolled onto my back to see the man staking towards me with his gun raised. 

"I wasn't planning on killing that many people today." He spat, glaring down at me. I tried to get up, but he just kicked me back onto the ground, causing a cry to leave my lips. "But you just had to play a hero, _puta_. Any last words before I blow your face off?" 

"God, just get on with it already." I spat in return, causing a glint to appear in his eyes. A movement behind him caused me to smirk a bit. "Actually, you may want to ask yourself the same question, asshole." 

"What-?" He started to ask until Sinbad rushed towards the man and snapped his neck. I sighed in relief, standing to my feet when I felt my body begin to heal. 

"Thanks." I thanked shortly, walking towards him. He nodded, continuing to stare at the body. 

"Don't mention it." He nodded, moving his eyes to look at me. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm all healed up, don't worry." I reassured, nodding towards the exit. "Lets go. I'm not sure if that's gonna stop him." 

"Okay." He said. The two of us jogged towards the exit, wanting to get out as fast as we could. When we made it, Seth stood there with a panicked look by his car. When he saw me, they showed relief and worry when he saw my face. I was about to say something when I felt Sinbad call my name. I turned around fast enough to see the man standing behind us with his gun pointed at me. 

My eyes widened, and then I heard a gunshot. It was like slow motion, watching as the bullet headed towards me. But, before it could reach me, I was flying backwards and onto the ground. My eyes widened in horror as I watched the bullet go through his chest where his heart was. A cry of pain and agony left me when Sinbad turned around to show that his heart wasn't there anymore. 

"Sinbad! No!" 

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope that you liked this chapter. The part has come! That guy has come and has murdered Sinbad, Kai's mentor and best friend and 'brother'. I'm sorry that I killed him off, but I didn't know how to put him in the show really. He will be present in flashbacks though and other things, so watch out.**

 **How did you think of Kai and Seth in his chapter?**

 **What do you think is gonna happen next?**

 **PLEASE follow, favorite, comment and follow me if you liked the chapter! I'd really appreciate it! Hopefully I can start writing the next chapter soon:)**

 **GOODNIGHT!**


	10. SIX: HEARTBREAK AND A NEW JOURNEY

I do NOT OWN From Dusk Till Dawn. I only OWN Makayla 'Kai' Boatman AND Sinbad Calder.

 ** _Makayla/Kai's POV_**

 _"Sinbad! No!"_

What happened next was a blur. After what happened, I was pulled into a car and then we drove away quickly. I just seemed to black out. I couldn't move. I couldn't hardly even breathe. The man that was like my brother...taken from me in the most horrible way.

It was supposed to be me. He's dead because of me.

"He came out of nowhere." The girl, I now knew as Kate, finally said. She was the one that pulled me into the backseat, who now sat beside me. It's been awhile since anyone talked really. Probably an hour or two. Who knows? "I had no way of knowing that he was going-"

"I knew it. I knew this was going to happen." He cut in, making my eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"How could you possibly know?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"Because I'm a professional crook and I've lived long enough to know anything is shit." He answered, looking through the mirror to look at me. I just shook my head, turning to look away from him. Did I turn him into this? Did my leaving turn him into a criminal? Was everything my fault? "I smelled it al over your little street rat, too."

"Rafa was my friend and he tried to help us. Just as Makayla tried to as well before he shot at us." She argued, glancing towards me. She gave me a small smile, telling me that she wasn't saying it, gaining a small fake one in return. I didn't regret helping them. I just regretted that Sinbad got killed in the process of saving me. Everything was supposed to be fine. Now, everything is not fine.

"No, he was one of 'em and you knew it." He argued back, ignoring what she said about me.

"Yes, I did know, and I trusted him." She admitted softly. "He was going to help me with my brother."

"You want help? Let me help you." He questioned strongly. "And listen real close because this one's gold. Everybody that you have ever loved is dead. Including your brother."

"Seth, that's enough." I told him angrily, grabbing Kate's hand. She looked empty and sad. Seth had no right to say that to her. I may not know what all happened with her, but she seems to just want to find her brother.

"Oh, now you want to talk?" He snapped making my eyes widen. "I thought you would've been quiet ever since what happened with-"

"I swear, if you say his name right or wrong, I'm going to kick your ass." I told him angrily. "I don't know why you're acting like this, but the Seth I knew wouldn't be like this."

"Well, that's your fault for leaving. Do you know that your family blamed me for your disappearance? Do you know how much I blamed myself for you leaving? Now, what? Ten years or so years have passed and I find you here with a guy? What am I supposed to think?" He questioned left and right.

"If you just listened to me from before, you would know-"

"Stop the car." Kate cut me off, causing both Seth and I to stop arguing.

" _"Stop the car_ " What are you talking about?" He questioned in shock.

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the goddamn car!" She screamed, tired of his questions and actions. I shut my eyes tightly, her scream hurting my heightened hearing. Seth pulled over to the side of the road harshly, making the both of us jerk forward a bit. He turned to look at her, a peeved look on his face.

"You want out? Get out. You want to go play out into the darkness, little miss sunshine? You be my guest. I don't need this shit." He spat, turning back to look at the front.

"Seth."

"Why don't you get out too? Leave again. Just like you did before." He stated, turning back to stare at me with harsh eyes. "That is what you do best, right? Now you'll underhand how it feels to be alone." He told me. I snapped and before I knew it, I slapped him in the face.

Hard.

"You can go to hell, Seth. You know what, I'm sorry that I turned you into this person. You want the truth in why I left? Well, here it is. After work and after I got off the phone with you, I was murdered and turned into something. I killed someone when I came back to life. That's why I left. I left to protect you, my family, my friends, everybody!" I yelled, not caring that Kate was still in the car. "I found help and it was Sinbad. He was what I was and much older. He helped me learn control so that I could come back home to you. After three or four years later, I did come back, but you had someone else. So, I left and thought that you didn't need me anymore. I wanted you to be happy.

"But, now that I see you like this, I'm shocked to not see my Seth. My mentor, my friend, my family, died for me and you can't give him respect. I'm disappointed in you. You want me gone. Fine. You won't have to see me again." I finished angrily and let go of Kate's hand. She gave me a sad look as Seth had many emotions on his face. I turned my gaze onto her and said, "If you want help finding your brother, I'll help you. It's the least I can do since you pulled me into the car. Plus, us girls have to stick together."

And, after that, I got out of the car and started to walk away, standing away at a distance, waiting for Kate. After a moment, she got out of the car with a bag in hand along with what looked like a passport. Seth took off when she began to walk towards me, her face showing sadness and emptiness.

"I think I might take you up on that offer." She said, giving me a small smile. I gave her one back, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I would be happy to." I said when we heard the sound of breaks. The two of us looked up to see that the car stopped and started to reverse. I stood in front of her as it stopped, the breaks squealing loudly. Seth got out of the car and slammed it shut with a bag in his hand.

"Take it." He ordered Kate, pushing it towards her. She grabbed it and the two of us stared at Seth in shock. He grabbed a roll of money before he walked away from us. But, he stopped and stared at me before nodding off to the side so that she wouldn't hear. I sighed before following after him. "What are you? A culebra?"

"Psionic vampire. I won't hurt Kate. I know how to control it now." I answered immediately. His eyes narrowed a bit before softening. "So, you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." He stated, causing me to look down at my feet. "But I would like to know all that happened."

"I-" I stuttered, not believing how he was acting now. He was just a complete dick to me in the car and now he is acting like this? "-I'd like that. But, after I help Kate."

"Understandable." He nodded, staring at the girl behind me for a second. "Take care of her. I promised her that I wouldn't let her get hurt."

"She won't. I promise. She'll be safe with me." I promised, looking up at him. He looked back down at me and I could see that he looked like he was hurting. "I am sorry. For leaving. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that I would never have done it intentionally. Not after all that we went through. And, I promise you that I will come back and tell you everything that you need to know."

"I know." He said before walking off. I stared after him in longing, but sighed, knowing that I couldn't leave Kate.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go with him?" Kate asked as we got into the car, me in the driver seat and her in the passenger seat. "I would understand. I can find my brother on my own."

"Seth knows that I'll come back now." I answered softly, turning to give her a smile. "Plus, I promised you that I'd help you find your brother. I can't go back on that promise."

"Thank you. You just met me and you're helping me. I don't know how I could ever repay you." She said with a small smile. I gave her one back and started the car.

"You can repay me by getting your brother back. You don't know how lucky you are to have yours." I sighed, putting the car in drive and started on our journey.

"I'm sorry about Sinbad."

"Me too, Kate. Me too."

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! Yes, this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get this episode over with. I am sorry that Kai didn't end up going with Seth, but now we do know that he knows what happened. He got his ass handed to him when he brought up Sinbad. I would've done the same thing as Kai did to him.**

 **How do you feel with Kai going with Kate?**

 **Did you like the chapter?**

 **Can you not wait till Seth and Kai see each other?**

 **How do you think Kai will play out towards when Kate becomes Amaru in the show?**

 **PLEASE vote, comment and follow me! Especially comment since I want feed back on how this is going so far!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
